


Shorn ☆ Sea Cliffs

by Garchomp445



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: The forces of elemental earth and elemental water stand at the precipice of war. Meanwhile, a conflicted air elemental works for the Nohrian empire, and soon finds herself embroiled in what must be the worst spying attempt she's ever seen.





	Shorn ☆ Sea Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's that time of the year again! I'm busy at work ignoring my relatives and writing really 'different' fanfiction! Hope you have some fun, and happy various holidays!
> 
> Also, just to be clear, although tbh it's explained in the work, the Nohrians are earth elementals, the Hoshidans are water elementals, and the Ylisseans are wind elementals. The basics are kinda stolen from d&d, but it will never, ever be important in the plot. I just wanted to make them elementals because idk. ★

Selena is so much faster than Beruka. Sure, Camilla's metal fishing traps are harder to carry by herself, but the freedom she gets is unparalleled. She lets jets of wind carry her along the cliff, skimming across the rock like a rock hurled across water. It's almost like it was back in Ylisse, huge, open skies, occasional spires to fly around, buildings on clouds or airships. Working with Camilla and Beruka is relatively rewarding, but right now, Selena knows that they're just catching fish to make scaly jewelry. Some of which Selena wouldn't mind owning for herself.

The first trap she visits is in a crevice, hidden from the outside, but its bait is overwhelmingly tempting to fish. The two empires' citizens occasionally take resources from the other, but if the crown princess was known to be one of them, that could boil the tension right over. Selena dives underwater briefly to check for any peering eyes, but she seems to be totally alone. She sends tendrils of wind around the trap, and draws it out. It's heavy, good, but as soon as it's out of the water, it says,

"Hi. Who are you?"

There's a glob of water suspended in the middle, a water elemental staying just solid enough to keep itself inside the cage. Selena screeches, wind whipping off the rocks,

"Oh! Nothing! I'm totally normal! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm stuck."

Selena relaxes, her wind merely circling the cage and nearby rocks. She states,

"Uh, no you aren't, what kind of joke are you trying to pull? It's a _ridiculously_  impenetrable joke! Who are you, anyway?"

The water elemental seems to fold in on itself, whirling in the middle, and cheerily says,

"Did I make a good joke? Thank you."

"No! Gods, what?! Okay, at least tell me your  _name!"_

"I'm Setsuna."

"Okay, Setsuna. Good, that's easy to remember."

"Thanks."

"THAT'S NOT-" Selena writhes in place, stirring up the sand below her, and starts talking really fast, "Okay so clearly the only way I can get through to you strange, strange water elemental is to be as direct as possible, since you can't seem to remember even the last three words that I've said to you. So I'm gonna start asking you questions until you leave."

"Sorry?"

"Why are you here?"

Setsuna seems to swirl into herself, "I was supposed to meet up with Nohrians and learn about them."

"Well, mission accomplished. Good job." Selena lets one large burst of wind straight down.

"Thanks. You're nice."

Selena swirls wildly, nearly rocking the tendrils she's holding the trap up with. She says, "You  _literally_ have no clue. Okay, who sent you?"

"Hinoka. She's really nice, too. You'd like her." Setsuna moves a painted seashell through her body, showing a smiley face to Selena.

Jolts of wind run around her body, and she nearly drops the cage before she screeches, "Excuse me, you don't mean crown princess Hinoka, do you?"

"Oh? Huh? I think she's some kind of princess. What about you?"

"No I'm... not a princess."

"That's too bad. Princesses get a lot of nice things."

"Okay, that's besides the point! Yeah, I'm jealous of Camilla, she gets to wear all sorts of neat dresses, but I've got my own stuff! I look plenty good!"

Setsuna makes a contented noise.

"Setsuna. Why don't you just slip through the bars and leave? You're an elemental, just focus on thinning your form and leave!"

She laughs, "That's exactly what Hinoka says whenever she finds me. You two would get along well."

"Yeah I'm sure." Selena shivers, "Well, I'm gonna let you out, okay? Don't tell anyone about anything that happened here."

"Okay."

Selena sends herself around the trap, and pulls the rear basket where the fish  _would_ have been, upending Setsuna onto the ground. She lets out a huff, and says,

"Oh? What are we doing?"

"I'm gonna leave and check the rest of these traps. Don't follow me."

"Okay. Who are you again?"

Selena quickly wraps herself back around the trap, snapping it all back together, and crashes it and its silvery chain back underwater. She states, "I'm Selena. Don't tell anyone I was here!"

She swirls up and away, a vortex of wind rising upwards with her things, and mentally berates the strange water elemental for the trap's condition. Not only did she apparently eat all of the bait, she's deleted a sixth of the potential fish. This might be one of the few things that lady Camilla isn't immediately amused by.

Setsuna says, quietly to herself, "Okay. I'll tell any one person." and slithers back into the sea.


End file.
